Glasses
by Lumiellie
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has to get glasses. She isn't very happy about it, especially because James keeps on bullying her about it. Luckily Albus is there to help.


"Hey four-eyes," James, my brother insulted me.

"Leave me alone," I said, already in a bad mood. "You have no power over me."

"You sure about that?" he taunted back,

"Just shut up!" I screamed.

"Lily Luna Potter, you do _not_ scream at your brother. Go to your room! NOW! How many times do I have to tell you to not fight with each other? And James, don't be rude to your sister. You're fifteen." Mum said.

I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears. It was already a terrible day and I absolutely detested it when Mum yelled at me. It was terrible.

"Lily, are you okay?" Mum asked.

"I don't see why I had to get these _stupid_ glasses. Why couldn't Dad just cast a spell on me? I look terrible," I whined, tears filling my eyes. I didn't really care that my glasses helped my vision. I'd rather lo0k nice than be forced to wear glasses before starting my first year at Hogwarts.

"Lily, we already discussed that the spell is highly dangerous and we don't want to hurt your eyes. And I think you look wonderful," Mum said, trying to cheer me up.

"You're just saying that because you're my mum," I screamed as I ran to my bedroom, slamming the door on my way in.

"Lily Luna Potter, you are not to be slamming doors in this house." her father yelled, walking down the halls with the grace of an elephant. He opened my door with so much force that it hit the wall.

When he saw me, the look in his green eyes softened. "What happened, Lily?"

"James… he said that I had four eyes. And I told him that he had no power over me, but I'm starting to think that's not true because I thought I looked decent with them on. And—" I started sobbing too hard to continue talking.

Dad let me cry onto his shoulder and patted me on my back. "By acting like this, you're letting your brother gain power over you. He's probably laughing now because he got what he wanted. He wanted to lower your self-esteem to the point where he hurt his baby sister."

"I'm not a baby, Dad," I protested, but I could see the amusement in my father's eyes. "I'm eleven and I'm going into my first year at Hogwarts."

"Ah, but Lily Luna, you'll always be my baby. Even when you're seventy," Harry said and laughed.

"You'll be dead when I'm seventy," I said.

"I'll be dead indeed if I keep eating the way I do… truly no one can live on sugar alone, can they?"

"If anyone can, it's you." I laughed. The tears were now long-gone and I couldn't help but smile at my Dad who had quite the

crazy personality.

"Now I need to go deal with your brother," Dad said, getting up off my bed and exiting my bedroom. "Just remember that you don't want to let your brother have any power over you. His words can't hurt you if you don't let them."

I nodded and sat on my bed, grabbing my sketchbook and starting to draw myself with my glasses. I would occasionally glance at the mirror and compare and honestly there wasn't much difference now with the glasses. Because I was only eleven, my drawing skills weren't the greatest, but I could still impress my father and mother—or at least they'd act impressed..

I abruptly rubbed my pencil against my page when there was a knock at my door. Assuming it was James to apologize, I demanded, "Go away, James."

"It's not James, this is Albus," Albus said. "Can I come in?"

"As long as you aren't James mimicking Albus' voice," I said.

Albus walked into the room, wearing a pair of glasses (they barely qualified as glasses) on his face. The left side of the frame was bigger than the right side of the frame in diameter by at least two centimetres. They looked like they would fall apart if they were mishandled, and it appeared they had been made out of aluminum foil.

"Too bad you have nice glasses," Albus complained, "Mum and Dad said they spent too much money on your pair of glasses that they said that they couldn't buy me a pair."

I stifled a giggle as I looked at his crazy appearance, "Where are the lenses?"

"These are a special brand of glasses that don't need a lens," Albus declared. This was when I realized he was joking and I laughed.

"I totally like them on you. You should see what Scorpius thinks; you totally have a crush on him."

Albus blushed. "Maybe… But you do look better than I do."

"Well of course I do," I laughed, "These are actual glasses, not something I made out of aluminum foil."

"If you say so," he grumbled as he left my room.

Perhaps I didn't look so bad with my glasses. Maybe James wasn't right at all; I didn't have four eyes. If I did have four eyes, I'd be wickedly talented. _I really shouldn't allow James to insult me like that,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe this isn't too bad after all._

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Prefect 2**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt:** [Speech] "You have no power over me." "You sure about that?"

 **Words: 872**


End file.
